


Rota: Sister of Son Goku

by FTWLikeABoss



Series: Relatives of Son Goku [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alcohol, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gang Violence, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, M/M, Robbery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTWLikeABoss/pseuds/FTWLikeABoss
Summary: Planet Vegeta was at the dawn of destruction and King Vegeta had already sent his son off-planet with his escort and personal bodyguard. As Bardock flew into space to deal to take Frieza head-on, nurses rushed around to get babies into their pods and out into space..."We have to hurry! That battle is heating up!" The head nurse called as she readied a pod. "Mayze, what's his power level?!""It's...oh my.""What is it, we're pressed for time!" She screamed as she waited to put in the coordinates. Mayze ran over to her boss, before shaking slightly in hesitation. "What is your damage?!""Um, i-it's-""OUT WITH IT!" She screamed before the scouter like device was thrust into her face. She read the single digit number and her eyes widened in horror. "EH?!""I'm sorry ma'am."





	1. Origins and Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, DBZ, GT, Super or anything else under the title. All rights are reserved to FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, DBZ, GT, Super or anything else under the title. All rights are reserved to Akira Toriyama.

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

Planet Vegeta-sei was at the dawn of destruction and King Vegeta had already sent his son off-planet with his escort and personal bodyguard. As Bardock flew into space to take Frieza head-on, nurses rushed around to get babies into their pods and out into space before...

"We have to hurry! That battle is heating up!" The head nurse called as she readied a pod. "Mayze, what's his power level?!"

"It's..." The woman paused staring wide eyed at the green screen of her scouter. " _Oh my._ "

"What is it, we're pressed for time!" She screamed as she waited to put in coordinates; a child's power level was crucial to which planet a Saiyan baby could survive on and Mayze was taking her sweet time getting that information. " **MAYZE!** "

Said girl ran over to her boss, before shaking slightly in hesitation. "Um, i-it's-"

"What's your damage?!"

" _It's...quite low..._ "

"OUT WITH IT!" She screamed before the scouter like device was shoved into her face; the blinking digit taunted her as her eyes widened in horror. " **EH?!** "

"I'm sorry ma'am."

"Two?! This baby has a power level of TWO?! How is that even possible? How will he...?" The nurse looked downwards at the baby with mixed emotions. She gently placed the male infant inside of the pod and set a course to a relatively weak planet in a far off galaxy. "Hopefully, Frieza won't find you here."

Suddenly the doors to the pods open and in marches the King of planet Vegeta-sei's top guard; he usually carried an air of pride around him, yet that pride was pushed back for the utmost seriousness. Following behind him, quickly, was a beautiful woman and a four year old.

"Our Queen" Both women bowed to the only ruler left of their race.

"Rise." They do so.

"Head nurse Colly, our Queen needs a space pod."

"Parslee, we do not have any more pods to spare."

"I see a perfectly good pod right here." Parslee walked towards the pod with the sleeping infant inside. "This will have to do."

Opening the hatch of the small pod, he removes the baby from his seat before stepping back, allowing their Queen to set the small child in. Colly and Mayze looked in horror that they would rob the child of escape; the royal palace should have more than enough pods to send the child out.

"Queen Sarada, with all due respect, I cannot allow you to do this." Mayze took the baby out of Parslee's hands and backed her way towards the pod.

"Pardon me?" Sarada raised her eyebrow in confusion rather than anything else; as if the performance of insubordination was foreign to her in a way where as she could not comprehend back talk - though Parslee knew it all too well with some of these third rate Saiyans.

"Know your place, lower class!" Parslee snarled, marching forward with eyes filled with passion. "This child is our future and I won't let you get in the way of that."

" **THIS**  child is the Son of Bardock, he who is currently buying us time with Frieza!"

She cried, pointing towards the large bay window that gave off a perfect view of the sky. Beams and Ki-blast galore lit up the sky like a burning array of fireworks being simultaneously set off; crashes and bangs echoed throughout the city and screams of rage and anguish accompanied the orchestra of battle.

"He pleaded with me to get his son off planet Vegeta-sei, just in case." The look of forlorn was apparent on the young Sayians face; she knew the end was near. "I promised him and I can't go back on my word."

"You do not understand-"

"Oh, I understand perfectly well." She cut the Queen off before she could make her case, cradling the child as he started to sniffle on the verge of tears. "Your son is already far out and safe from harm, but you choose to rob this child of his life! His great destiny!"

**BOOOMM!!!!**

The sky outside became black as a ball of energy as large and powerful as the sun came down towards Vegeta-sei. "Oh no, BARDOCK!"

Without another word Queen Sarada took action, prying the infant child out of Mayze's grasp - though a small struggle - and placed him inside the pod with the other Saiyan child. She quickly punched a few buttons and the pod was off and into space.

Just as it the pod left orbit, the ball began to crash into the planet.

"Our Queen?" Parslee placed a hand on her shoulder, the distant look in her eyes as the rapid winds escalated, breaking apart various buildings and architectural art from the castle.

Her gloved hand slowly found it's way onto his, gripping it tightly. "Hopefully they survive and help in the recreation of the Saiyan race."

Soon everything was engulfed in white before the entire planet exploded.

And, if you listened close enough, you could hear the scream of Bardock over all others; a yell filled with rage and grief. This Saiyan was a true warrior who fought for what he believed in until the very bitter end.

* * *

 The inside of the pod was quiet as the two young Saiyans flew through space. Far away from Frieza's empire and into a new section of the galaxy, unexplored by many. Mostly because those who lived there were far too weak for any Saiyan to consider purging.

What would be the fun in that?

**Timeskip~**

The small pod crashed into the thick forest near the foot of Mt. Paozu, breaking apart trees of every variety; branches, twigs and leaves scrapping against the face and sides of the pod - though not enough to do any damage to the paint job. The ground connected with the bottom of the pod at such speeds that caused the earth below it to implode - leaving nothing but a large crater in its wake. 

Son Gohan had been taking a leisurely walk when he heard the sound. He journeyed deep into the forest to find the source, coming across a weird contraption. Suddenly the door to the ship flew open and Gohan found a two adorable sleeping children, snuggled together in the fetal position.

Slowly the girl's eyes opened and she freaked.

Pushing the child behind her, the girl springs out of the pod taking a battle stance.

" _Who are you?_ " She hissed in rage.

"Well hello there. Didn't your parents teach you that it's rude to ask for someone else's name before giving yours?"

The girl's eye twitched as she bore her sharp canines. She growled before charging at the man. "Answer me, old man!"

She brought her leg up to kick him, but he easily blocked her attack. She spun mid-air to get another round-house, but he blocked that too. Dropping to the ground the girl tried to throw a punch and her fist was caught. Her other hand was caught as soon as she tried the same attack. She was caught in his grip and she brought her leg up in a kick, to which he let go of her and took a step back. This caused the young child to fall, but she caught herself and back flipped onto her feet.

"You need to focus more on your-"

"I don't need your help! I'm a Saiyan and I'll beat you, easy! Just watch me!" She screamed before charging full force into the man. Or what she thought was the man. Suddenly she landed head-first into a large tree trunk, before slamming into the ground. "OW!!!!"

Son Gohan walked towards the girl, she held onto her head as tears threatened to fall from her soft black eyes. He placed a gentle hand on her head before she hissed in pain. Glaring up at the old man, the girl slowly tried to stand up as the man smiled cheerfully all the while. "It's alright to cry, young one."

"No, it's not. Where I'm from everyone is strong and brave and they never cry. Crying is for kids!" She winced as her head started to hurt again and tears started prickling her vision again.

"Are you not a kid?"

"I meant like the baby." She referred to the pod where the sleeping infant resided. "I'm too strong to cry."

"Even the strongest cry sometimes."

She eyed him warily, but the words struck a chord in her and slowly one by one, small tears fell. "Do you ever cry, Gramps?" She sniffed.

"All the time." He smiled softly as he slowly massaged the slowly forming bump on the girls head. Her tears flowed evenly now as she cried. Thinking about her family and all the things she would miss, now that her planet was gone. "Would you and your brother like to come live with me?"

"Brother?" She hiccuped and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"The baby in the craft over there. Is he not your sibling?" Slowly, the young girl walked over to the naked baby who had sat in her lap the entire ride to this new planet. He shivered slightly before his face scrunched and tears started to gather at the corners of his eyes. "Uh oh."

The shriek resonated throughout the entire forest as the boys cried his little heart out. Instantly panicking, the young girl picked him up and began rocking him slightly. It was a very sloppy job, but she was four and she didn't exactly know how to hold a baby, that kept shifting, kicking and screaming. She yelped as he bit her hand and she had a strong urge to drop him and kick him across the field, but instead, she let his teeth sink into her palm and rocked him slowly. She whispered quiet and soft words into his ear and lightly stroked his head. He calmed down enough for him to release her hand and she took the opportunity to shift his position into something that was easier to hold him; which unknowingly made it more comfortable for the baby as well. She rocked him as his head rested on her shoulder and as gently stroked his tail. Eventually, she was met with light snores and a tight grip.

"Finally." She sighed as she leaned on the cool metal pod. She examined her hand that started to bleed into her white gloves. "Oh come on. My mom made me this."

"You are really good with him."

"I guess that's a good thing. Wouldn't want him keeping you up all night when we're trying to sleep tonight."

"Hm?"

"You offered to let us live with you?"

"....I did?"

"Seriously?!" The baby jumped in his sleep and the girl instantly started rocking him again to avoid a repeat of the recent incident. "Shh, shh. Sorry."

Gohan started laughing again at the sight of the flustered child. "I was only messing with you. Let's leave now, it's getting dark." He continued his walk back to his home.

"That was a dirty trick, old man." She said as she hopped over, careful not wake up the sleeping child. "So are you going to tell me your name now, or am I going to have to keep calling you "old man"?"

"You still haven't learned your lesson, huh?"

"Ugh, fine." She growled in defeat. "....R-Rota."

He piped up, looking down at the young girl. "Nice to meet you, young lady. My name's Roshi the Turtle Hermit."

"Really?" She asked an eyebrow raised in disbelief at the ridiculous name. Seriously what kind of name was "Roshi the Turtle Hermit"? It's way too long, at least on planet Vegeta-sei, you only had one name to keep track of, not four!

"Oh Ho Ho no, that was my old Master. My real name is Son Gohan."

"YOU LYING OLD FART!" Rota screamed in anger. Then the baby started crying again, and so did the young girl after he started biting into her shoulder.

 **Time-skip** **~**

It had been a few years since Rota started living with Gohan. It was a rough few years. Goku, the name Gohan had given him because Rota didn't know the child's name, was extremely violent when he finally decided to wake up. Though Rota had already figured that because of the many bits he had given her. Eventually, he mellowed out and was a very happy baby, granted he had to sustain a head injury to do so but beggars can't be choosers. Everything was peaceful until that one night, where Goku had looked up at the full moon for the second time.

While the first time was meet with zero casualties and minor physical damage, the second go around wasn't so lucky. Son Gohan had died at the hands of Goku in his mighty Oozaru form; this broke Rota's heart into many pieces. During the years they all had lived together, Rota had seen Gohan as a Father-figure, a mentor, protector, guild and friend and Goku was her innocent, can-do-no-wrong brother. Now one was dead and the other didn't even know that his blood was on his hands. It pained her and made her afraid of what would happen if he looked again, or if she ever looked. So from that day, the two Saiyans would go to sleep early every night the full moon was scheduled to appear.

* * *

 "Rota, why can't we stay up to see the moon when it's full?" Goku whispered as he leaned against his older sister. Both Saiyans stared up at the crescent moon.

"The full moon is evil, Goku."

"How?" He tore his eyes away from the giant rock in the sky, to look at her.

"Remember when Grandpa Gohan died?" She looked back towards the small child in her lap.

"Yeah."

"Remember the big monster that I told you killed him?"

"Yeah."

"It comes out during a full moon, that's why we stay inside where it's safe." She stroked his wild, unruly hair that shot out in awkward directions, but still looked cute.

"Um, but what if I watch from the inside?" Goku asked, unknowingly finding a loop-hole Rota hadn't accounted for. This is mostly because she thought Goku wouldn't have thought of it, as mean as it sounds.

"Then....he'll see you through the window and kill us both." She answered with an even tone, trying hard not to give away how crappy of an excuse it was.

"Oh." Goku pouted in disappointment. Seemly buying into her half-assed lie.

"Yeah." Rota continued to pat the boys head, something that would always calm him down. Also being extra gentle around the scarred tissue.

"Man, I really wanted to see it." He whined.

"Maybe one day, when the monster's gone for good."

"I hope someone gets rid of that monster soon, then." Rota winced internally at the harsh tone in his voice.

"Yeah, me too." A single tear fell as she thought of who that "monster" actually was. Hating having to lie to the only family she had left; just so he could live a simple and peaceful life. A life with no judgment. A life with no lost. A life with no fear and a life in his control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Well that ending was just....wow. I feel sad just looking at it. The secret monster and how Goku wants it dead for killing his grandfather when in reality he is the monster. It hurt writing that, but it's what my brain told me to write. It is my master and I am its humble servant.
> 
> Also do you guys like the name "Rota"? I was just looking up names in a Saiyan name generator (don't hate) and I saw the name. I don't know, it just stuck with me (I guess) and I've grown attached to it. I saw others that I like but they just seemed so...cute? Too cute, actually. I want this character to be taken seriously and she can't do that with a name like "Pumkin".
> 
> But OMG that name is adorable! I'll give her a puppy just so she can name him that! XD
> 
> Rota, Goku, and PUMKIN!!! I can see it now....(eventually.)
> 
> FTWLikeABoss is out! Bye!!!


	2. Surprise! Breakfast. (The Beginning pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rota wakes up early and decides to do something nice for her little brother.
> 
> Goku is suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, DBZ, GT, Super or anything else under the title. All rights are reserved to FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama.

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

Rota woke extremely early this morning, the sun had yet to rise as she sneaked out the front door; she needed to stay as quite as possible. Sighing in relief once she was out of earshot, she whistled as she took a walk towards the lake while thinking over why she had done so in the first place. She wanted to surprise Goku with a large fish breakfast to show him how much she appreciated his resent efforts. He had been extra helpful around the house lately and she thought he deserved it; though she wanted it to be a surprise, so she left before he woke up.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face!" She laughed giggidly, jumping onto a branching and leaping across in hopes to shorten the trip time.

* * *

Goku wakes up to find the house completely empty, which is strange to him. Usually, Rota would be sleeping, cleaning or even cooking, but she wasn't here; or at least, where he could see.

" _Huh..._ " The young boy mumbled languidly. " _I wonder where she went?_ "

Getting up from his bed - fixing it like "big sis" showed him - and walking out of the house, Goku gets in a good stretch before heading down to the lake for a bath. His stomach growls loudly the entire way there; he's extremely hungry, which was no surprise in the Son family. Usually, Rota would send him to the river or into the jungle to catch something - she called it " **survival based training** " - and she would cook the hunt of the day.

_'Maybe if I catch some fish and Rota could cook 'em up for me!_ '

With that thought in mind, Goku moved with more pep in his step and raced down towards the lake. A large smile brightening his face as he imagined the smoked salmon with many different spices.

* * *

Rota smiled brightly at the large haul she had collected. Now the only thing left to do was drag them back up to the house; cut them, gut them, clean them out and fry them. Hopefully, all before Goku woke up.

Easy right?

Placing her hands on the ground, she effortlessly pulls herself out of the water. ' _Now we have a fish breakfast and I got to take a nice morning swim._ ' Rota thought as she put on her clothes over her naked body and started the hike back up the mountain, eager to create her special surprise.

* * *

Goku got to the entrance near the lake and spots a figure stalking up the mountain. Ever the adventurous little devil, jumping from tree to tree until he was right on top of them, Goku pounced at his unsuspecting victim; only to be grabbed by the tail.

"Whoa!!" He was thrown up into the air and almost landed headfirst onto the rocky ground but used his hands to flip back onto his feet. "Haha, that was close!"

"Nice reflexes." Rota praised, smirking down at the twelve year old while hiding the fish behind her. "I will admit I didn't expect that sneak attack - you almost got the drop on me."

"I know!" He jumped in glee, ecstatic about his sister's approval of his stealth; but notices that Rota's hands were behind her back and this peaked his interest. Head tilted slightly to the right, Goku points to the large bag poking out from behind her. "What's that?"

"What's what?" She faked innocence, rocking back and forth as her tail began to frizz.

"That. The thing behind your back." He tried walking behind her, but she was quick to sidestep and rotate. "Hey, you keep moving! What are you hiding?"

"Oh nothing!" She smiled brightly. Her tail firmly wraps around her waist, because Goku knew it always fuzzed over when she lied; she needed to work on that before it became a problem. Trying to think of a way to redirect the conversation, in a way his simple mind could follow, she decides to ask him some questions.Goku does appear to have a small attention span for anything that doesn't include food or fighting; he may be developmentally disabled thanks to that head injury. "So what were you up to? According to the direction you tried to ambush me from, you should have been on your way to the lake."

Suddenly Goku stops trying to sneak a peek at his surprise breakfast and blinks in confusion, before remembering what exactly he was up to this morning.

"Oh, yeah!"

Rota inwardly sighed in relief as he dropped the snooping and focused on the new topic as they continued to venture toward their shared home.

**Time-skip**

"So that's what happened." Rota shifted in the large metal tub as she washed Goku's hair, her fingers easily moving through his wild hair; even though it looked impossible to manage, his hair was unbelievably silky soft.

"Yep." He beamed as he played with the bubbles in their nice warm bath, his stomach full from the large fish breakfast Rota still managed to surprise him with. "That fish was really good!"

"Thank you, sweety. It really means something coming from you-close your eyes." She pours a pail of water over his head, to rid it of the suds and bubbles. "There! All nice and clean."

"Thanks for the bath Rota!" Goku cheered as he hopped out of the tub. He walks into the house to put on some fresh clothes. "Are you heading out again, sis?"

"Yeah." Rota said, hopping out of the bath as well, placing her clothes out to dry. She had already washed Goku's sleep ware and it was now drying on the clothes line.

"For how long?"

"Not that long. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

"So can I go for a walk?"

"Of course you can." She walked into their home, putting on her normal training outfit; a dark blue Gi with a white sash tied around her waist. Her hands were wrapped in training tape and she placed her favorite white gloves on her bed. "Just remember what I always tell you. Never talk to strangers; especially those shady business men selling "condos"."

"What's a..."condo"?" He tilts his head as he speaks the unfamiliar word, mimicking Rota's use of air-quotes.

"Nobody knows."

Rota's face turned hard as she joined her brother in front of the shine they had built. It held the **Four Star Dragon Ball** , a relic with the power to grant wishes, though no one really knew if it was just a myth or the real deal; basically, Rota thought it was all speculation. Goku saw the **Ball** as a direct link to Son Gohan and Rota went along with it; sort of as a way of paying her respect to the fallen.

* * *

"Be safe!" Rota called as they separated on their different paths.

"I will!" Goku screamed back before taking off into the trees, swinging and laughing loudly like the little monkey boy he is. "See ya tomorrow!"

Rota rolls her eyes playfully at the young warrior. "Yeah, see you!"

She continued on the actual path until she came upon a clearing with a waterfall and a single large rock in the center of the pond. Walking towards the edge of the land where it met water, Rota leaps from her position at the side, double flips and lands perfectly at the center - like she has done many times before. She sits cross legged, hands in her lap, forming an upside down triangle as she calms herself. Closing her eyes, she began step one of her training process;

**Meditation.**

' _A clear mind leads to clear success._ ' The words of her master, Son Gohan, floated through her head and a single tear falls...she doesn't move an inch to stop it, even though she desperately what's to.

' _I miss you, old man._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Ooo, Rota's training! She's a Saiyan so of course, she has to train, it's in her blood. She has a lead on Goku, with actual training but she had a four-year headstart, so....  
> Anyway, I really like spoiling Kid!Goku, he's so sweet and innocent; so why not?! Also, Rota doesn't trust business men, I don't know why; it just came to me will I was writing. "Stay away from shady dudes in suits. They'll try to sell you condos." I didn't even think I would think something like that, but it's there. So stay safe around men with ties and top-hats, too.  
> FTWLikeABoss is out!


	3. Missing?! (The Beginning pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rota is finally done with her training but realizes she's far later than she thought. Rushing back home, she finds the place to be a wreck with no Goku and no Dragon Ball.
> 
> What will she do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically part 2 of the chapter before. Rota finds out Goku left with Bulma...she's not happy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, DBZ, GT, Super or anything else under the title. All rights are reserved to Akira Toriyama.

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

Sweat falls from Rota's forehead as she finishes her latest special move. She had been training with Son Gohan as her master until his death at the hands of Goku; the thought still haunted her dreams, though not as frequently as it did around the time it happened. She would wake up late at night in a cold sweat from the nightmare; the last thing she'd see were large, sharp, red eyes. It terrified her, even the thought of what it could actually look like - Goku had no memory of his transformation. She never transformed herself because in both instances she had not looked at the moon and now she was traumatized at the thought.

The first time Goku had transformed, Rota was being extremly stubborn. She was angry with Gohan - for reasons not even she can remember - saying that she'd rather stay home alone instead of traveling in the woods. And in her boredom, went to bed early; completely missing the full moon and Goku's rage. Son Gohan, after narrowly escaping the wrath of a mighty ape, then made the rule that neither Saiyans were allowed to look at the moon. Usually, Rota - at the time - would have gone against his wishes out of pure rebellion and looked at the full moon anyway - especially after seeing the terrified look in his eyes - but after his constant begging she kept herself from doing so.

The second time it happened, she was there.

Goku was curious about what the full moon was like and looked up into the starry sky that dreadful night. He thought the moon was - in his own words - "pretty" and was confused as to why his Grandpa would stop him from witnessing such a sight. Suddenly, the boy was overcome with a fit of rage and an overwhelming power surge.

**Flashback**

_Rota woke up to the sound of crashes, thumps and screams. She scanned the layout of her home; nothing seemed too out of the ordinary - other than the tobbled over tabke and broken window. A mighty roar echoed throughout the valley without warning; Rota held her hands to her ears to bloke out the painfully loud noise. "W-What the heck is that?"_

_As it slowly died down, Rota removed her hands and stood on her bed; hopping down she crept towards the door when the ground began to shake and rumble._

_"Aah! WhaAt's haAapenning...?" Pictures started falling from the walls, glass began to break, spices and other containers dropping from the shelves - it felt like an Earthquake - or something close to it. The destruction shook Rota to her core and the five year old almost hit her head trying to get outside. Unluckily, the tremors thrust a book case down towards her; only able to stumble away - a lack of food depleting her energy greatly - her tail was caught underneath. The poor girl let out a screech of agony and almost immediately passed out from the intense pain on her most sensitive limp. Though the last thing she remembered before closing her eyes were those large, sharp, red eyes and the sound of pained screams –_

**Present Time**

Rota eyes snapped open - her breath quickened.

Slapping a hand over her chest she clenched hard, trying to crush the growing pain and stop the heated tears from their free-fall from long lashes. Usually her fears assaulted her in her dreams, not out of the blue. It took her a while to overcome this unsuspected daytime terror which, ultimately, made her late. Goku would most likely be home by now.

Realising this, Rota jumped from her rock and back onto the edge of the pond, deciding to take the trees; it would be faster than the curved path.

She used her tail to help her swing as well; it was stronger than when she was younger. Back then it always seemed like someone was purposely stepping on her tail – oh yeah, Goku. Rota would fall to her knees and be left helpless; just like the day Grandpa Gohan died.

Every day since the accident Rota would train her tail – as well as the rest of her – to ensure she'd never feel helpless again. Now, if her tail was grabbed, the most that would happen is her lack of breath and a small falter in her right leg; much better than not being able to move or breath at all.

"Finally," Rota huffed in irritation at the progress of her tail and lands outside of her home. Slowly removing the dirty tape from her hands Rota enters the small house. "Goku! I'm home!"

There wasn't a response, which was odd.

‘ _Goku should be back by now. Maybe he took a nap._ ' She thought and walked into their sleeping area where Goku was nowhere to be found.

Rota was extremely confused. Where could that troubled child have disappeared to?

Rota searched high and low in the small house and noticed more and more of Goku's things were missing; like the power pole Gohan gave him. Her heart rate instantly increased to a speed that would make any Doctor anxious.

"Okay Rota, calm down. He's just running a little late, you did didn't you?! He probably just chased a frog too far, or got hungry again and lost track of time while eating." Then, Rota noticed the missing Dragon Ball and her heart stilled for longer than was considered healthy. Eyebrows help exaggerate the scowl that started to form on her face. "Or…maybe some rat-faced, scumbag kidnapped my precious angel while he was trying to protect Gohan's  **DRAGON BALL!!!** "

Grabbing a bag and stuffing anything and everything she thought would be necessary, Rota runs out of the house at top speed.

' _I'll find you Goku! Believe me, trust me and that I will._ '

**Time-skip + P.O.V. change**

**Rota's P.O.V.**

The first thing I came across was a smoking vehicle.

"This might belong to the kidnapper." It was flat on its side with a logo that read "Capsule Corporation" on the doors. I hoist it up from it's sideway position and place it rightside up, back on its wheels. Strolling around my eyes ars drawn to a dent in the hood. "What?! There's a dent...what happened here?"

I pick up a a few scents; one is faint and human while the other is Goku - his scent various in different spots, like the dent.

' _Did they hit him?!_ ' I continue to examine the crime scene in haste, finding small cases of some form of premeval weapon. The evidence start to peace themselves together in my mind and I feel a growl emit from my throat.

"First they hit him with their ancient transportation - then that low down human attacked him!" I screeched in rage as I pick up the busted piece of metal. Turning it between my fingertips, I can clearly see how the metal projectile was concaved with fragmented pieces laying here and there. ' _Must've ricochet of his body; hu_ _man weapons are useless against us, but it would still, somewhat, hurt Goku._ '

Finding everything I possibly could in the area I press forward on my journey. With the scent of the kidnapper to go alomg with Goku's I take note that they were heading in the direction of home. ' _So this happened before they got to the house...hmm._ '

I don't iddle by to think more as I make my way back in the direction of the hut. Following the scent of Goku and his assailent, I end up at the bottom of the mountain and down a long road. I notice tracks on the ground - I'm behind by an hour or two, so I have to get moving quick.

**Time-skip**

Somehow, I ended up at a beach after running into a bear-like monster man who wanted to eat me.

**Flashback**

_After getting directions from a pterodactyl who tried to eat me, I continued down the path. "Goku! Where are you, fuzz-ball?!"_

_"Hehe...what a treat."_

_I stopped in my tracks as a large bear man covered in armor blocked my path. He looked down at me and a wide grin spread across his face, licking his lips hungrily as drool gathered at his chin._

_"If you're going to try and eat me too, then I'm warning you. It won't work!"_

_"Of course it will. I'm going to eat you out, girly_ _." He says, drawing his sword. "Even if your kind gives me heart burn."_

_"Excuse me?! **MY KIND?!** " I yelled, face red in anger. I jumped high into the air and sent a roundhouse kick to his head. "HEYA!!!"_

_"OOF!!!" He screamed as he fell back-first onto the ground; he held tightly onto his face as his one good eye seemed to bulge comedically. "You-you-you're...!!!!"_

_"What?! Spite it out or I'll knock it out with a couple of your teeth!" I raised my balled fist, watching ths giant flinch at my threat._

_"You're just like that boy from earlier!" He squeaked in fear curling up into himself._

_"Boy...you mean Goku?!" My eyes shined bright with determination. "You saw him! Tell me where he went!"_

_"He went in that direction!" He pointed towards path with the tracks and smell of salt water._ _"Towards the beach!"_

_I lowered my hand in confusion._

_'Why would Goku go to the beach? What shady business is that kidnapper up to and why take Goku?!' I thought to myself, watching the bear man cower in front of me._

_"Why the beach?"_

_"He was heading there with a large turtle I wanted to eat." He liked his lips in a hungered fantasy but snappedmout of it once i began to growk in impatience. "Said he was returning him to the ocean or something."_

_"That Goku, always helping others." I sighed in content, finally getting somewhere with this mystery; but something still wasn't adding up. "What about the man he was with?"_

_"Man?"_

_"Yes, men! He was kidnapped!" He flinched again at my outburst._

_"I-I didn't see a man! Just the boy and the turtle!"_

_"Are you telling me there was no one else with him?! Just a stupid turtle! No monsters, humans, demons?! ANYTHING!" I was seething by now. I knew I smelt a human at the wreckage and one in our home, so someone had to have taken him. It couldn't have been a damned turtle._

_"Ah! W-well there was a h-human-"_

_"AND?!" I raised my fist again. "WHO WAS IT?!"_

_"A-A female! Blue hair, blue eyes and maybe around your age...just as tasty looking, too."_

_"..."_

_"...what-" I smashed my fist into his face - right between the eyes - and watched as he crumbled beneath the intense force and speed; my hand covered in the fools blood._

_"Tsk. Well isn't this great." I muttered, shaking the dead bear's blood from my hand. "My brother was kidnapped by some harlot."_

**Present time**

I found nothing at the beach, but no one was there. I was too late because I was distracted by that stupid bear. After being harrassed by that flying dinosaur again, I had dinner for the day. As I tore through the fresh meat, I smelled something faint in the distance.

"Goku..." Racing off in that directiom, I was - once again - hot on the trail; hopefully I'd catch up with him soon.

' _Goku, I'm on my way! Just hold tight, please._ '

**A.N: Hopefully Bulma has a good excuse for why Goku wasn't home; especially if she wants to keep her face intact. Damn, Rota, went hard on that guy! I would feel sorry for him but he was a creep. Then again, I made him more of a creep than he was initially so that was an "L" on my part. Eh, who cares anyway; like, really who?**

**FTWLikeABoss, is out!**


	4. Small Town. Big celebration.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rota, quite tired of running around in circles, stumbles upon a town in the middle of a festival (or what looks like one). Though as she enters, she finds there is more to the village than she initially thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, DBZ, GT, Super or anything else under the title. All rights are reserved to Akira Toriyama.

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

Tracking down someone is a process. A puzzle with infinite amount of pieces that can only fit if you know how to play. It's easy to get the wrong information, because someone didn't actually know anything and just wanted to make something up to feel important. Rota ended up in some dead ends at least three times and unfortunately, for those poor souls, she wasn't in the greatest of moods upon returning.

" _That's it..._ " Rota growled in frustration, walking away from the crippled body of a man who had lead her to her fourth dead end. "The person I come across better have some answers-!"

Rota's suddenly cut off from the sound of loud music in the distance. Coming across a remote town, the young adolescent wandered freely through before being caught in a group of dancers. The black haired girl was confused beyond belief. Her eyes try peaking though the crowd from behind a sea of party goers.

"Hello?!" Rota called towards one of the people; but its impossible to over the music. "Hey! I need to ask a few questions!"

Why was everyone so festive? Was there a special event that these people had or was it part of their culture? All Rota knew was that the situation of being pushed around and shoved when she was trying to get valuable information was kind of annoying. The sun was starting to set, a cold breeze passed over the teen and she began to shiver.

"I'm looking for two travelers!" That was kinda a lie, but she was looking for them. "I haven't seen them in days!"

No answer.

Just laughter.

Rota scoffed. It would seem these people most likely had no clue about Goku or his kidnapper's whereabouts; or if they did, they obviously wouldn't be of much use anyway. Why bother with people who are so wrapped up in their own world that they can't notice anything outside of it?

Rota turned on her heel and began her retreat out of their private lands.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Turning around, Rota was met with a balding, middle aged man wearing round glasses and blue denim overalls; in his hand was a bustded axe and Rota wondered who he was planning to scare off with that.

She blinked. "Hello?"

"Welcome to Aru Village." He greated with a smile. "You seem a bit out of place."

" _Tell me something I don't know pops._ " Rota mumbled under her breath, arms crossed over her chest. "I just came to see if i could get some questions answered."

"Well, I don't think that will be much of a problem. Are you searching for something?"

"Kind of." Her eyes hardened and her gloved fist shook in rage. "Someone very dear to me went missing at least forty eight hours ago. Someone took him."

The smile disappeared from the man's face. "That is...unfortunate."

"It is, but not for long." Rota spoke with confidence as she thought about Goku. "Because I intend on finding him, no matter what it takes."

"How do you suppose-"

"Daddy!"

A young girl in a pink and yellow dress stole the attention of the two from their conversation; she had long brown hair that hung low in twin braids and on her head was a bandana with a single yellow and white feather sticking out on the left.

She gasped as she saw Rota, her eyes practically sparking. "Another traveler?! And she has a funny tail too!"

"Pochawompa!" The man scolded. "Where are your manners?"

"Sorry." Pochawompa appologized, her voice displaying the hurt she felt after being scolded by her Father.

Sighing, the man shook his head. "Never mind that now."

"Um, about my friend...?"

"Oh right!" The man adjusted his glasses. "What was his name?"

"Goku." Both man and child looked in surprise at the girl, their eyes widening as their mouths dropped open. Rota blinked before crossing her arms over her chest. "Is something wrong?"

"I mean...Goku's the reason we're all celebrating right now."

"Huh?!" Rota's widen in shock.

"He had rid our village of that shape shifting demon pig named Oolong who would terrorize us and take our daughters."

"Disgusting." She sighed in annoyance, though as she felt a tug on her pants leg, she directed her attention downward - sharp black eyes gazing into the soul of the one responsible.

"Um, we know you're in a rush miss..." Pochawompa whimpered under her gaze, holding tightly onto the older girl's gi. "...but could we ask a favor of you?"

"Hm."

"Will you give this to Goku when you find him?" She presented a small box; what coukd be inside, Rota had no clue, but it is a gift for Goku so she'd accept.

"Alright, fine." Rota sighed, placing a gentle hand on the girl's head before turning back to her Father. "Do you know which direction they went in?"

" **You mean you'll do it?!** " She asked in excitement, her eyes glimmering in glee. Rota nods silently as the man lead back out of the town's gates and turned left.

"They went in that direction, pass the large mansion and towards the river."

' _Perfect._ '

"Okay." Rota nodded, retracting her hand. "Thank you for your coorperation."

"Wait, before you go!" The girl rushed back into the town and three minute later came back with a plate of food. Rota took the dish and looked down at the girl. "I thought you might be hungry."

In seconds Rota devoured the entire meal before handing the plate back. "Thanks."

And with that, Rota was off once again, leaving both Father and daughter to gawk in suprise. Neither saw that coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Looks like Rota may have found a solid lead on where Goku might be. I mean WE all know where he is but it's fun to see other's try. Anyway, I completely rewrote this chapter but I wasn't sastisfied with what I had before...so whatever.
> 
> FTWLikeABoss is out!


	5. Self-righteous Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rota, followimg the directions of the Shaman Priest, finds herself at the mansion he said once belonged to Oolong. Upon arriving at the large buliding notices its been made the home of a group of troublemarkers. With the sound of revving engines echoing in the background, is Rota prepared for her first real fight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, DBZ, GT, Super or anything else under the title. All rights are reserved to Akira Toriyama.

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

Rota continued on her walk towards the river, looking out for the large building the Priest told her about to make sure she's on tne right track. As she continues, her stomach starts growling out to her.

"Seriously? I just ate." She placed a hand on her stomach as she continued marching, her stomach growling to get her attention. Groaning at the inconvience, she scouts for any wild life she can make into her next meal. Scurrying around the land she comes acoss a large bulding. "This must be that mansion that belonged to Oolong."

Walking up the steps, she bounds up to the double doors. She places her hands against the door and pushes, it's locked, so she decides to crawl through the open window on the second floor.

**Time-skip~**

Leaving the kitchen after eating as much as food as she could, as fast as she could, Rota climbs out the second story window, right as a cloud of smoke raises up over on the horizon . The sound of heavy motors echo through the silence and Rota rolls her black eyes. ' _Of course it's a motorcycle gang. Ugh, might as well wrap this up._ '

The vehicles stop in the front of the building; the burly muscles some of these men had would be very intimidating hadn't Rota been a trained martial artist and an alien warrior. As they remove their helmets and get off their bikes, she realize they vary in size, style, color scheme and personality.

There are five of them in total.

The shortest in the middle and far back, who’s still taller than Rota herself, has long green hair tied into a low ponytail. Her bangs are sharp and end halfway down her face, covering the left eye; her eye – the one that’s visible – is an eerie grey color. Her smile is crazed, showing off her one oddly sharp canine. She wears a skintight black crop-top under her group leather jacket, showing off her well toned stomach as well as sporting fingerless gloves and tall leather black boots that stop at her knees.

The red-head, with short spiky hair next to him, is slightly taller – but not by much. He also appears to look far calmer than the green haired male – then again, they all do. He’s wearing a much simpler outfit than his companions; a plain, basic, black shirt and his leather jacket. His black jeans are tight on his figure and a pair of black boots – not nearly as long as the first guy. His eyes are black like charcoal and the scar across his mouth, from his chin straight up to his left cheek, is jagged and rough.

The white haired girl, who by the untrained eye could easily been mistaken for a boy, wore dark sunglasses that blocked her eyes from view. She’s wearing a large black trench coat, which easily hides her figure – probably why the people in town thought she was a man. She’s taller than the guy with green hair and standing shoulder to shoulder with the red head. A grey beanie sits over her head and black leather gloves fit tightly on her hands; her boots are large and heavy.

The last two males are equal in height; both towering over everyone in the group and possibly the entire town. One has very dark blue hair, eyes are a light dark brown – almost black – and he sports a nice clean scar across his nose. He’s much leaner than the man beside him, but he still has a very good build. The guy beside him is huge; not too big for a human but still big enough. He has greyish-white hair. His eyes are a sweet baby blue – which caught quite a few onlookers off guard; his eyes seem so sweet and innocent, but looks can be deceiving. They wear matching outfits; black sleeveless fishnet shirts, black leather jackets, black baggy jeans with a chain on opposing sides and large heavy black boots.

The largest one - who Rota assumes is the leader - comes towards her; his face is neutral as he stares down at her with his baby blue eyes. The chain on his left pant leg rattling as he moved.

"So…you in charge?" She calls towards him; he just continues to stare. "Silent one, huh?"

Suddenly, before she can make a move, the man with the white hair and bulging muscles drops his arm down between them. The contact from the hit on the sturdy surface of the earth causes a buildup of kinetic energy that has her stumbling back. She holds a look of confusion; the large burly man was faster than she had anticipated.

" _Shit._ " She mutters under her breath, his large hand coming down to smash her but she backflips out of the way. " _How are these humans so strong?_ "

"Damn, Wyrce, you're too hasty." The green haired female shakes her head, face-palming and sighing over-dramatically. "Back in line."

The tall white haired man – Wyrce – nods curtly before heading back to the others. They stand tall and firm, shoulders broad and legs straight with their heads held high.

Like soldiers.

A loud laugh comes from the crazed female as he walks toward Rota; slow clapping her hands together with grey eye flashing dangerously. "My, my, you sure are the feisty one."

"Who the hell are you?" Rota growls, her black eyes sharp as she stares at her prey.

The female stops in her tracks in front of the teen, before looking around; she stops and points a single finger back at herself. "Oh, you meant me! In that case-"

She quickly grabs Rota's hand – which caught her off guard. She was about to punch the strangers face when she realizes it’s a poorly given handshake. The girl used both hands to shake hers up and down – extremely quickly – and Rota feels like her arm might get ripped off.

"Hi, my name is Negi Tasu! I'm the leader of this fine group."

"Wait...seriously?" Rota blinks in surprise.

Negi nods her head, jutting a thumb behind her.

"You already met Wyrce, the red head is Susi – tall, dark, and handsome is Raine and the lovely lady mystery is Ni." She explains, naming off every member of her rag tag group. "And we're–"

"There's no way." Rota mutters to herself.

"Huh?" Negi tilts her head to the right, her long bang shifting slightly across her face; still covering her left eye.

"There's no way a pipsqueak like you could possibly be the leader!"

Her smirk twists slightly. "Isn't assuming the _biggest_ member of a group is the _leader_ of that group –…overplayed?"

"There is no way anyone that _short_ could be strong enough to lead anything." She seethes, looking him up and down. "You couldn't possibly beat me and that's why you hide behind a wall of muscle."

"Hehe that's what you think, but…" Her smile becomes more twisted. "…you _do_ know what they say about _assuming_?"

"No." Rota glares at the talking weed; eyes slitting and showing off her serious demeanor.

"When you **assume** you make an **ass** out of yo **u** and **me**. _Get it~_?" She giggles, while her group chuckles under their breath at the clever word play.

"Yeah sure. I got it." Rota sarcastically rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Good~." She chirps happily before skipping around Rota, like a little girl on holiday. She seems so "girly" and flamboyant, but something’s off about her. She also seems a little crazy, but she did say not to assume. "Now would you mind telling me why you're here? Outside **_my_** home?"

"Your home? Funny...I don't see your name on it."

"Hilarious." Negi stops in front of her, leaning against one of the pilars. "Well I may have been gone for a while, but I can assure you this place belongs to me."

"Like I care - I'm out of here."

Rota turned to walk away when a tight grip appeared on her left arm, looking over her shoulder she sees the green haired girl holding on, that large bang blocking the view to her face.

"Did you really think you could waltz into my place univited and there wouldn't be consequences?" Tugging her arm free, Rota drops into a fighting stance. Negi stops in her tracks, her smirk disappearing for two seconds before a large crazed smile resurfaces. "Looks like I need to teach you a lesson, kid."

"You're the kid here."

"Ooo~ a smart mouth." She beams sarcastically, looking the girl up and down. "You know, I love martial arts but I was never really any good at it."

"Good to know."

Rota kicks her leg out to strike Negi's head, but the girl simply moves out of the way. As soon as Rota lands, she does a quick turn – bringing the other leg around; Negi side steps that one. Rota starts punching, walking forward each time the green haired girl moves back to dodge; the smile never leaving her face. Rota sharply drops down, swing her leg to catch her target off her feet; she jumps over it. In a quick move Rota’s above her and kicks down, but she somehow managed to duck while in the air. She grabs Rota's leg this time; landing on the ground, she pulls her over-head and tries to slam her into the ground. Rota spins mid-air, landing on her hands; flipping back onto her feet, she quickly turns around and charges toward the gang leader. She goes for another punch, but Negi grabs her hand. Rota throws another but she catches that as well, bringing the fighter forward before head-butting her hard.

Rota stumbles back, holding her forehead with a look of bewilderment on her face.

' _What's going on here? This girl is insanely strong!_ ' She dodges one of her opponents attacks and as Negi gets close she notices that her right ear is pierced with what looks like a red ribbon and her two sliver bands that she wears on her left ring finger has a red symbol of some sort. ' _I don't understand! I'm a Saiyan; humans should be easy beats!_ '

"I thought you said you weren't any good at martial arts!" Rota calls, her eyebrow twitching in irritation.

"So? People say things all the time, it doesn't mean they always hold truth. Even some of the things we think we know, are lies. We lie every day, mostly to ourselves, and are completely blind to it." Negi taunts, waving her hand around as she talks. "I don't consider myself a "true martial artist", 'cause I don't follow the guidelines. You can't just throw punches and kicks around for shits and giggles then call yourself a warrior."

"Shouldn't _I_ be the one telling _you_ this?" Rota says while standing up, dusting off her clothes.

"Yeah, well." She places her hands behind her head in a carefree manner.

"I just don't get this." Rota states, staring at her hands.

"What's there to get? We're just having fun."

"By terrorizing me?!" She screams at her, voice full of rage.

"You're the one breaking in to my place, aren't you?" She blinks evenly, the question sounded so innocent.

"What...?"

"Because we had something you wanted right?" She points to the broken window, Rota had been climbing in and out of. "You needed something from us so you're just helping yourself, no matter who you have to steal it from."

"...I – well I...."

"That's it isn't it? Right on the money."

"So what?! You don’t know anything!"

"Oh really? Tell me this…" The smile on her face drops and suddenly the air around them feels colder than before - she's become extremely serious. "…if we didn't have this big ol place, would you have bothered to break in? What if we were some elderly group? Would you have felt proud of your actions? Would you have tried to make it up to us out of the kindness of your own heart?”

“It’s nothing personal.”

Negi blinked before smirking sinisterly. “You really are cruel."

“Shut up.”

"I didn't hear a yes." She places a hand in her jacket pocket as Rota crosses her arms and gives the leader a harsh glare. “Exactly.”

"…whatever." She muttered, looking away.

The others looked to each other in confusion; this was the first time their boss had actually chosen to waste her time talking to some low dowm thief. If this was anyone else, she would have taken them out the moment she caught them...what was so different about this one?

Negi waves her hand and her group began to draw in; this quickly alerted Rota, who turned towards the gang members who tried to close in on her. Unfortunately, she focused too much on the incoming threat tnat she didn't notice the one coming from behind.

Rota storms toward the bikers before something hits the back of her neck hard and she falls forward into a sea of darkness. The last thing she hears are laughs and the crackling of fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: ....that went south fast. I had no idea where that came from, Negi just brings the darker elements of my writing out whenever he's near. I love him though.
> 
> Anyway, I had this whole thing down;
> 
> Rota finds Oolong's mansion.
> 
> Rota creeps around to find supplies.
> 
> Bad guys show up.
> 
> Rota beats bad guys.
> 
> Rota finds supplies.
> 
> Rota continues in the direction the town saw Goku go.
> 
> Rota is back on track.
> 
> BUT NOOOO! I HAD TO GO AND GIVE THEM "PERSONALITY"!
> 
> Why can't I ever stay on track with my plot points? I love these guys too much to go back and re-write it so...too bad.
> 
> FTWLikeABoss is out!


	6. Alcohol Addictions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a "not to exceptional" encounter, we start to see a little more in the life of Negi and co.
> 
> (Basically a little filler before the story continues...I just love these guys.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, DBZ, GT, Super or anything else under the title. All rights are reserved to Akira Toriyama.

**Negi's P.O.V.**

The journey through the dessert is going to be harsh, so I assigned Ni and Raine to gather as many supplies from the hideout to last the six of us. The trip won't be that long, two days tops - I know that secret route like the back of my hand - but some of us are a little "greedy".

"Dammit, Wyrce! You can't eat all the food!" I scream as I watch my brother eat his thirtieth bowl of curry; it was outlandish. I bury my face in my hands as I start to mumble to myself. " _I hate you so much, but I love you too. Is that weird? I think it is._ "

"Yo bosh, are ya gonna kep talkin' to yur-self or are ya gonna eat din'r?" Susi's speech is mostly muffled by food as he chews on his sushi.

I lift my head and look at the wild haired red-head as he continuously munches down on the dead, raw fish. Turning back towards my bowl of beef stew, I could feel the weight of my dark thoughts resurfacing as I force a smile on my face. ' _This is my life now...huh._ '

**Time-skip~**

After our "picnic" was through, we returned to the large camper van, placing our bikes back in their capsules and climbing inside. Susi drives to Ni and Raine's standpoint; I sit far in the back on the couch, probably where I'd sleep, since I gave up my bed to the girl with the tail. I knew I saw a tail like that before, a few days prior actually.

I had visited my fellow partner in crime, " _Lord_ " Yamcha - he's the dessert bandit - and I caught him in the middle of a scuffle with some kid. He wore a blue gi, with a red staff strapped to his back. His hair was spiky and black; a brown tail coming through the back of his pants.

I watched Yamcha and the boy fight each other with weapons and hand to hand, trashing everything in sight and destroying large rock formations. Yamcha seemed like he was clear for another win when...the girl woke up. Poor guy didn't stand a chance and ran away, completely flustered.

Yamcha may have been a close ally of mine, but he was such a goofball. He really is lucky to have a friend like Puar, who has to put up with him the way she does. I remember when I first met Yamcha; he was thirteen years old and I was twelve. He was a blushing, stuttering mess. Every time I talked to him, he would freak or blackout for a few minutes – it made it even easier to steal from him, but eventually I got bored with it…so I straight up told him, " _I'm not a girl! I have a penis!_ "

Even though it was a fat lie, his face was priceless and I never let it go nor did I ever reveal the truth; I still bring it up whenever I get the chance though. It took him a while to finally get over it too; yet we still managed to become close friends over the years. We even established a rule between us:

" ** _You never steal from me and I'll never steal from you._** "

That's our promise to each other and we respect it, including each other’s land; some...more than others.

" **Okay I admit, I do tend to sneak onto his land and stalk him. What do you want form me folks?! I have trust issues!** " I stop talking to the readers as the car stops moving and the door opens, letting out some of the cool air that started to build up as we drove; Ni and Raine walk inside carrying many bags. I jump up in glee and run over to the two.

"Did you get it?" I bounce up and down as Raine eyes me with empathy in his eyes. I give him a hard glare and he sighs, walking pass us both and placing the bags on the counter next to the fridge.

"Yes, we did." Ni says as she reaches a hand in the bag and pulls out a can with a yellow label on it. Printed across in big, bolded, black, letters read the word " **BEER** ". I squeal out of pure excitement as she hands me the cold can.

"Yay!" I twirl around and hop onto the table where we'd eat our meals for the next two days. I crack open the tab and listen intently for the snap and the crisp air that exits the can. I pull the cool rim up to my lips and let the bitter alcohol enter my mouth and exit down my throat.

"Boss, I know were biker's and bandits – and I may even go as far as to say secret underground criminals – but aren't you too young to be drinking beer?"

I roll my eyes at her worrying. "Hey, if I'm old enough to functionally run a gang then-"

"And you can barely do that." She cuts me off and eyes the aluminum can with hatred.

"What's your point, Ni?" I bring up the can to take another swig.

"I think it's bad for you." She peers down at me. I try to ignore her by focusing on her attire.

Her new outfit fits her figure slightly better than the last one but it’s still big. She’s wearing a off-white shirt and blue shorts that cut off mid-thigh. Her white hair is in a high pony-tail and her goggles were now around her neck; showing off her beautifully deep blue eyes. Looks like someone's dressed for the weather.

“ _It doesn’t matter what you think…_ ” I mumble under my breath, taking another sip of alcohol to drown out anymore snarky remarks that wanted to come forth.

"This just isn't healthy…and you know that."

Looking around, I notice the other three are doing their own things away from our conversation; Susi’s driving, Wyrce is at the back and Raine’s upstairs – most likely checking on our sleeping guest. Gazing back over to Ni, I snort. “I know it’s not healthy; it’s the whole point.”

“Negi – just don’t overdo it this time.” She sighs, walking to sit next to Susi in the passenger seat.

Staring where she was standing, I groan out before chugging the rest of the bitter liquid and throwing the crushed can into the trash. I decide to just take a nap and figure myself out later; or never – never’s good too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: I wonder what could have happened to make Negi crave that bitter drug. Who knows! Maybe you guys can guess....I won't confirm any of your theories. You’ll just have to wait for that chapter. Watch out for it because it may be soon…or never – never’s good too.


	7. Crossing the desert with bandits?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After awaking from her forced slumber, Rota finds herself in a double decor campervan crossing the dessert with none other than the biker gang that caused all this mess. What will Rota do? And where is she being taken?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, DBZ, GT, Super or anything else under the title. All rights are reserved to Akira Toriyama

**Rota’s P.O.V.**

Walking up I place a hand over my forehead and squint my eyes. I look around, though I don’t recognize anything; not a single thing seems familiar.

‘ _Where am I? Last thing I remember–_ ’

Jumping up from my spot, I drop into a defensive stance while looking for any sign of life in the room. No one is here with me, so I slowly creep over to a window; lots of sand, and it’s moving quickly. “I’m in…some kind of vehicle?”

“An R.V. actually.” A voice says behind me and I spin around to see the man with blue hair. 

‘ _Raine, I think his name was._ ’

“Raine, right?” I ask and he chuckles while nodding his head.

“I’m surprised you remembered.”

“I’m good with names.” I slowly stand up straight – he doesn’t look as though he is going to attack me – and straighten out my gi. “Where are we?”

“The dessert.” His response is curt and to the point – he doesn’t seem to be the talkative person; then again Negi said not to assume.

“Why?”

“I can’t answer that.”

“Why not?”

“I also cannot answer.”

“Why – and if you say you can’t answer I swear!” I raise a fist and he just laughs at me. I scoff at how easily I’m brushed off by the human.

“I cannot answer…because it’s not my place to.” He smiles, getting up from his spot; I drop into a fight stance and he just laughs again. “It’s alright; not everyone you meet is trying to fight you.”

“Well you guys did kidnap me.”

“Orders.”

“Is that all you can say?” He just shrugs with a smile before going down some stairs. I raise an eyebrow before slowly peeking down to the bottom.

“MORNING!” I shriek in surprise as Negi pops up in front of me, a large smile on her face as I step on my own tail and fall. “Wow, you scare easy.”

“WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” I scream, glaring up at the emerald haired fool.

“Aw, come on. Is that anyway to speak to the gal who’s trying to help you out?” She pouts and I stop petting my bruised tail.

“What are you talking about?” I hesitantly get onto my knees, who knew what else this girl had up her sleeve.

“Goku was in this part of the dessert twenty one hours ago.”

“What?!” I jump onto my feet, rushing towards her and holding her arms in my hands. “You aren’t pulling my leg are you?”

“No, I’m pulling your tail.” I squeak as she pulls my tail and I let go of her as she laughs. “Plus I’m being serious.”

“Prove it.”

“Okay…blue gi, red staff, crazy black hair, brown tail, chubby face and big black eyes.” She lists as she paces up and down before sitting on the bed I was just sleeping in. “Sounds familiar?”

“Goku…” I breathe out before squealing like some crazed teenage girl.

“Whoa, whoa, calm down! We haven’t caught up to him yet.” She sighs, looking at me with an exasperated expression; I apologize with a red face at how I was behaving. “Besides, I said I saw him here almost a day ago; meaning they’re far ahead of us.”

“They?” I raise an eyebrow in confusion.

“Goku, the girl with blue hair and the **pig**.”

‘ _Crap, I forgot about that girl.’_ I think bitterly, wondering how on Earth I forgot such an important detail. ‘ _And there’s a pig now too! What the hell is going on?!_ ’

“So how long do you think it will take to get wherever they’re going?” I ask, not knowing how far we had already gone.

“We’re already almost out of the dessert; but once we reach the outskirts, we’re letting you off.” She says, laying back onto the bed playing with a small dagger that I didn’t even notice she was holding. She twirls it around before tossing it up and catching it right before it hits her covered eye. “No hard feelings, but we try not to travel too far from our territory; this is already a stretch.”

“No, I understand and appreciate this, but why are you helping me?”

“Usually when someone does something nice for you, it is better not to question it.” She sighs, getting up and the dagger lands perfectly between her fingers. “You know, or else you discourage that person from ever being a Good Samaritan again.”

“You’re pretty good with that thing.” I say, looking closer at the black blade with purple engravings.

“It’s called a dagger and “pretty good” is an understatement.”

“So humble.” I mumble sarcastically. “A simple, ‘ _oh thanks_ ’ would have been just as simple.”

“Well, I’m not about being simple.” Negi winks, getting up from her seat and placing the dagger in her jacket.

**Time-skip**

Finally pulling out to the end of the desert, I stare out the window while munching on a pork chop. They stop suddenly and I get up, patting myself down to see if I had everything. “Um, where is my…”

“Here ya go.” Negi throws a small pill looking thing. I catch it easily and stare at in confusion, rising an eyebrow at her and she mirrors my actions exactly. “What?”

“This isn’t what I – what even is this?” I ask in regards to the white pill.

“Do you live under a rock?”

“No…on top of it.”

“…huh?”

“I grew up in the mountains, okay?!” I shout, getting flustered with my lack of knowledge with something that seems to be an commonly used device.

“Hey, hey, calm down; it’s fine.” She raised her hands in mock surrender; her friends coming in to check out what was happening. “It’s a capsule.”

“Capsule?”

“Yes, it’s a storage device.”

I look at the small device, then her, then the device and back at her again; my eyes wide in confusion and disbelief. “You’ve gotta be kidding me here! What the hell could you store in something so small? Air?!”

“Yeah…” Negi starts, a sly smirk on her face – one of which I was not appreciative of. “That and an entire house.”

“Bull–”

“Oh ye of little faith.”

She shakes her head before grabbing my hand and dragging me outside into the heat. She opens her jacket and pulls out a case; opening it I see it’s filled with many capsules – each with different colors and number labels.

“Each capsule holds a different kind of cargo…for example –” She pulls out a capsule and shows me how she pushed a button on the top before tossing it into an open space; a ball of smoke erupts before clearing away to reveal another strange – yet smaller – vehicle. “A high speed car.”

“Wow, that is amazing – wait what if someone accidently pushes the button in their clothes or-”

“Well that person better hope it’s only water, or they might be in some major problems.” I bite my lip, looking down at the capsule in my hand…then again it’s just my stuff, so I have nothing to worry about. Looking up from my worrying, I turn to thank Negi for her assistants, but a small case is dropped in my hands. I blink in confusion before looking up at her.

“What is this…another hand out?”

“It’s a case of capsules.” I look at her in surprise but she just waves it off. She takes the one from me and places it inside before showing off the inside. “I packed it with some necessities; like fresh clothes, water and an emergency home. The labels will explain what’s in ‘em.”

“Negi…”

“Don’t mention it.” She turned to enter her R.V. once again before I grabbed her hand; she looks back at me over her shoulder. “What is it? This is where we part ways remember.”

That was more of a statement than a question, it seemed like she grew colder towards me for some reason. “I…I just wanted to say that I…I want to say….you guys were a real – thanks.”

She stared down at me and I shuffled under her intense gaze. “That sounded like it hurt.”

“Shut up!” I yelled and she laughed before spinning around to face me completely and pulling me into a huge bear hug. “Hey! Get off me!”

“You wanted to thank me didn’t you?!” She asked in a cheery voice.

“Not like this!”

“Okay, how about this…”

“What–” I’m cut off by her lips on mine and my eyes widen before I bring my hand up to punch her, but she pulls away before I can strike her. “Still feisty; I love it!”

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” I yell, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

“Everything!” She giggled, blowing a kiss before dodging another one of my punches. She jumped back inside the RV and the engines start up; she throws the back window open. “Bye-Bye, Rota!”

“Fuck you, Negi!” I scream as they drive away; I could hear her scream out that I loved her. Shaking my head at the annoying bastard, I turn around to see the car is still there. Walking towards it, I jump inside and see a manual sitting in the passenger seat. “This is going to take a while.”

**Small time-skip**

It didn’t take long to read at all, but reading and performing are two separate things. I see the key is already in the ignition, turning it the engine roars to life. Placing my hands at ten and two on the wheel and keeping my foot on the brakes, I switch gears. Softly I pull my foot off the brakes and the car starts moving forward; pressing down on the gas it really starts going.

“Okay, I will admit this is faster than walking.” I mutter, keeping my eyes on everything in my wide vision, to see if I can spot anyone who could give me directions to a place called Fire Mountain; while I was reading through the manual, I found a note from Negi that said he overheard that was the blue girl’s next destination. “I’m gonna find you blue girl; and my Goku better be in one piece…cause you won’t be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Rota's finally back on track. Soon she and Goku will reunite; as for Bulma...she better watch her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Rota x Goku...eventually.


End file.
